User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 3)
Today I'll start covering assassin heroes. I'll probably upload a little bit of it every time for a couple days, cause I'm quite busy with work. Remember to check my blogs, not much time is left before the GTP. Saber *Saber along with Miya have Legendary skin as achievement. **Gord is counted as Legendary skin but there are no achievement of him. ***Noticed that prefix of the skin name similar to Gord's Codename - Conquerer. 1) I figured this refers to the profile achievements, but it's very confusing. *In French the meaning of the name Saber is: Sword. 2) But Saber is also an English word already, so why you took the French meaning? *Saber has 3 unique selection quotes 3)Not sure what this means... *Unfortunately, he is not immune to damage when he's executing his ultimate skill. 4) So what? This isn't even a Trivia, it's just a fact. *His S.A.B.E.R Squad skin shared similarities to Alpha's standard skin. This proves that they are brothers. 5) No, it's not any similar. No, it proves nothing. No, they are not brothers at all. *In the Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode event, his first skill is modified to throw 8 flying swords. **He is one of the heroes in the event whose skill/s is/are modified. 6) Unecessary, or at least in this page. Maybe we should make a dedicated page on Mayhem Mode about each skill's changes. Karina *Karina, Freya, and Zilong have 5 skins. 7) This needs a check, it might be outdated. *Selena and Karina are sisters, Karina being the eldest of the two. 8) Not necessary. This is already told in both their Backgrounds, doesn't need a Trivia. *Lapu-Lapu is counted as having dual weapons, but also having his Heavy Blade. 9) Look at this: does it seems like a Karina's Trivia? Not at all, this is Lapu-Lapu... *When Miya, Franco, Eudora, Hayabusa and her had their model reworked, they kept the old designs for their complimentary skins but the entry animation of the complimentary skins were changed like the new default skins. 10) I edited this one a bit already, but it still looks confusing. Don't know if i should just cut it. *Her name is a variant of another feminine name, Carina, which is of Latin origin and means "Love". 11) Had to change this, "Carus/Carina" means "Beloved" or "Dear", not "Love". In any case, this is just a coincidence, they definetly didn't pick the name based on its meaning. *When, killed Karina has no death quotes nor does she make any moaning. She is the only hero not to have one. 12) Needs confirmation. Someone should check in-game. Fanny *Fanny's look and fighting style resembles the Attack of Titan serie, especially the character Mikasa Ackerman. 13) I'm usually against pointing out similarities with other franchises, but this one is so obvious/cool/original that I'll let it pass. *Simple mistake about Fanny is only hair, this would be coming for update to change the portrait. 14) WHAAAAAT??? *Fanny (Punk Princess), along with Nana, Alucard, Minotaur, Hilda, Alpha and Moskov has a seasonal skins. 15) Should be updated. *Her name is a nickname (or pet name) for Frances. 16) Useless. It's just a name. * It is stated on one of its descriptions as: "As graceful and agile as a bird..." * The bird is the subject of numerous poems. 17) Is this "Fanny's Trivia" or "Birds' Trivia" ? *It is also the bird emblem of Kumamoto Prefecture. Thus, her outfit can be Japanese-inspired. 18) Her outfit is definetly Japanese-inspired, but i didn't find any proof for this trivia. Hayabusa *He one of the heroes who use the power of shadow. The only other hero is Helcurt. 19) Eeeeeh....do we need this really? *Miya, Karina, Franco, Eudora and him uses the old designs of their complimentary skins, although the entry for his complimentary skins were changed like his new default skin. **In addition, his complimentary skin (Spacetime Shadow) takes a short time after standing until you can spin him. 20) See number 10. Also, the second part is useless. *He is mentioned on one of Kagura's quotes. This might be related on Hanabi's Background. 21) Mmmmm... no. Pointless. *He is inspired by Ryu Hayabusa who serves as the main protagonist of Tecmo's Ninja Gaiden action-adventure video game series, in addition to featuring as a player character in the Dead or Alive fighting game franchise by Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja. **He is a dragon-human hybrid who wields an ancestral weapon called the Dragon Sword, and is the leader of the Hayabusa ninja clan. 22) Prove it. For what i know, they only share the same name. Edit: 'I actually checked this up, you are not wrong, he does indeed resembles RH, but this trivia still needs some cuts. Also, i noticed Momiji is kinda similar to Hanabi... *His main rival is Hanabi while his friend or lover is Kagura as seen in the official web-comic: ''Intertwined Fate. 23) Maybe this can be cut, it's just their background... '''Natalia *An exclamation point were reuse from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. 24) Just, no. *After the recent game update, her invisibility is now looks like Lesley's camouflage but longer in duration. 25) What are you even talking about?? *Like Lancelot, her first skill will charge to a target location and can be used two times. 26) This needs some rework... *Her name is of Latin origin which means "Birth Day", most notably "Christmas Day" (natale domini, "Birth of the Lord"); the name was usually given to girls born in Christmas period. This could be true for Natalia as well, but it's most likely just a coincidence, because Natalia was released in the game in December 2016. 27) This trivia might be pointless, but i like it; so, if no-one has a nything against it, i won't touch this. *Natalia can be seen in one of the avatars in the players profile. 28) This is also true for many other heroes, but if they don't get this trivia too it's pointless to have it just for her. Lancelot *He found his lover, Odette, and that was explained in Trailer and in his skin, Christmas Cheer. 29) This is their lore, not a trivia. *Along with the Vance siblings, Harley and Lesley, he is one of the heroes to have a Royal skin (Royal Matador) 30) Not sure about this one, it could be just a coincidence. *He is most notable for being a very agile assassin dealing significant damage to enemy heroes in the heat of battle. Chain kills by him is very effective especially on team fights because of such agility and damage. **His amazing mobility, high-damaging AoE as well as invincibility frames on most of his skills makes him one of the strongest heroes in the game, as well as one of the most banned in Draft Pick mode. **He become one of the most effective heroes in the Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode because his first skill tends to overwhelm the enemy for its endless execution after hitting an enemy. ***He is one of the heroes whose skills are modified for the game. 31) The first part is basically meaningless, and the Bruno Cup part is totally meaningless. I'd honestly just keep the mid part. To put it clearly: "Dealing significant damage in the heat of battle", duh, who would have guessed. "Chain kills by him are effective in team fights", really? You don't say! "In BC his first skill tends to overwealm enemies", honestly never used his first skill that much, it's definetly not that one skill that overwealms enemies... *Lancelot's mode of attack is called Fencing.' '''It' is a group of three related combat sports. The three disciplines in modern fencing are the foil, the épée, and the sabre; winning points are made through the contact with an opponent. 32) I like this Trivia, but Lancelot's mode of attacking is just called "Swinging a sword to your enemies". Sorry, i don't see that much fencing in his attacks except his passive... *The "L" he's drawn before the end of his hero select animaton represents his name. His "L" sword signature changes on his skins: **His first two skins has the "L" in smooth and cursive movement. **His epic skin has the "L" drawn similar to Zorro's signature "Z". 33) Ok, the problem with this one is that i suppose everyone can guess that the L he draws is the first letter of his name, and the way he draws it in different skins is hardly relevant. I think the important part of this trivia should be that it's inspired from Zorro's signature Z. '''Helcurt *Helcurt is the first hero to not be a bipedal. 34) Unfortunately, this is not as easy as you think. Helcurt is tecnically a bipedal, with is arms different from his legs, but crawls instead of walking. As you can see in his hero select screen, he does "stand" on his feet only.... *In a way, Helcurt resembles the Nightcrawler. *He also resembles a demon or a dark elf. 35) I don't see much similarity with Nightcrawler, and why do we need to know he resembles a demon or dark elf? We know he doesn't belong to any of those races, so what's the point? *He is one of the few heroes that uses the power of shadow. The only other hero is Hayabusa. (Lancelot also says "Shadow" when he casts his Ultimate, but that's not counted). 36) Not necessary, see 19. *This is also compared to Selena's skills for they both use the power of shadow/ abyss. 37) Unecessary comparison. *Players often jokingly refers him to either a cat or a dog (or even an elf). 38) Never heard this one, really... Lesley *She is inspired by Mira from Magic Rush for the fact that they both are snipers with superior critical damage. 39) This is very questionable. "A sniper with superior critical damage" Is too generic and not enough to say she was inspired by Mira. *Despite her name on her standard skin as "Sniper", it doesn't have a rifle scope on her old rifle. The same thing goes on her another skin, the "Royal Musketeer" where it does have a scope on her new rifle. 40) This is not really usefull to know at all... *She is one of the heroes to have a Royal skin. Harley and Lancelot are the others. 41) See number 30 * From the bugs, newly released of Lesley in entry, after entry animation. Lesley's body would distorted except her rifle. See in Youtube. ** This must be oversighted by developer that her hair would move than her body. 42) Someone explain me this cause i can barely understand it... *She is one of the first new heroes of 2018. 43) This looks like we are desperate to get some Trivia, come on! Gusion *Since he is an assassin, he has an ambush advantage against sole enemy heroes. Combining with his cooldown-refreshing Ultimate skill, he can easily defeat any enemy hero when used carefully. But, like any assassin, he is vulnerable when he is attacked by many enemy heroes. 44) Thanks, now i know what an assassin is ... are we serious? *'Daggers' have been used throughout human experience for close combat confrontations, and many cultures have used adorned daggers in ritual and ceremonial contexts. The distinctive shape and historic usage of the dagger have made it iconic and symbolic. 45) Dagger Trivia, not Gusion's. Selena *She is inspired by Venom, both can transform into darker, more monstrous form. Also, they get their powers from a symbiotic object. **It was for this reason that she is half-abyssal. Moskov is the only other hero who is also a half-abyssal. 46) I really really really don't see the connection here... *After a few days from her release, her role changes from Mage/Assassin to Assassin/Mage. **This is probably because her skills lack large Area of Effect (AoE) although she got high poke and CC effects. 47) I think i mentioned this in the Mage or Assassin page's section of the blog, go check that explanation. This is it for the assassins heroes, next time Mages. Please remember to read and comment your thoughts. Category:Blog posts